


Let's Skip Dinner

by Fangirl_Deluxe14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony DiNozzo, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, M/M, Top Gibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Deluxe14/pseuds/Fangirl_Deluxe14
Summary: "God, Tone, why d'you keep your hair so damn long?"





	Let's Skip Dinner

“God, Tone, why d’you keep your hair so damn long?”  Jethro asked Tony as they entered their house.

 

“So your headslaps don’t hurt as much, babe”, Tony teases with a cheeky grin, turning around to tug him into a kiss.  “I hope you’re not terribly hungry, because I’m not. I’m after something completely different tonight.”

 

Jethro smirks and pulls Tony closer, kissing him back.  “Fine by me.” He reaches behind himself and pushes the door shut before the snick of a lock closing could be heard.  He wanted nothing to disturb them.

 

Tony pulls away and takes Jethro’s hand, tugging him along towards the stairs. He hurries up the stairs as he loosens his tie and unbuttons his shirt.  Jethro follows him somewhat more controlled, but he is also slowly undressing as he walks.

 

Both men hang their shirts on the back of a chair in passing and are left in only their pants and socks as they approach the bed.  Tony undoes his belt and pushes his pants down to his knees before sitting on the bed. Jethro moves to straddle Tony’s lap and kisses him, pushing him back onto the bed until he’s laying on top of him.  Tony smirks up at Jethro and rolls them over until he’s the one straddling Jethro’s thighs.

 

As Tony stands to remove his boxers, Jethro sits up and also removes the last pieces of clothing from his body.  And when Tony approaches him again, Jethro reaches up into his hair and pulls him in for a deep kiss. Tongues tangle and bodies roll on the bed until Jethro has Tony on his stomach under him, a hand firmly tangled in Tony’s hair. 

 

With the hand not tangled in Tony’s hair, Jethro reaches over to the nightstand and grabs the bottle of lube.  With deft fingers, he opens the half-empty bottle and slicks his fingers before dropping the closed bottle beside them.  Two slick fingers enter Tony’s hole, making him gasp and wrap his arms around the pillow under him.

 

Still keeping a firm grip on Tony’s hair, Jethro stretches him open as he presses kisses to the other’s neck, feeling the whimpers and moans that make his throat vibrate.  “Fuck, Jethro… I’m ready.”

 

Jethro lets out a gentle chuckle.  “Patience, Tone”, he whispers teasingly as he on purpose slides a finger across Tony’s prostate, making his lover let out a loud moan.  He smirks as he removes his finger and slicks his cock instead, steadying himself with the hand in Tony’s hair.

 

As he pushes inside, he pulls Tony’s head up, making his neck arch.  Jethro leans down and kisses at his now-exposed neck as he begins rocking his hips.  He continues to hear those whimpers and moans that he can’t get enough of as he moves, angling his hips to graze against Tony’s prostate.

 

“Fuck!”  Tony cries out, arching his back down and away from Jethro, which pushes his ass out more as well as stretching his neck further.  Jethro sits up and keeps a firm hand in Tony’s hair as he moves, changing his grip every few seconds to pull on different parts of his hair.  Each new angle, as well as the steady thrusts, makes him moan and curse.

 

Tony comes first, cursing loudly.  He goes limp under Jethro and only twitches, small, breathy moans escaping him as his lover keeps moving.  Jethro soon comes and pulls away from Tony, leaving the bed to get a damp towel to clean them. While he’s gone, Tony rolls onto his back, reaching up and running a hand through his hair.  He shoots Jethro a grin and stretches out, letting him use the towel.

 

After leaving the towel in the bathroom, Jethro lies down and wraps an arm around Tony, pulling him close.  “You know, I know why you  _ really _ keep your hair long”, he whispers, making Tony let out a breathless chuckle.

 

“Yeah.  Yeah, you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are dearly appreciated!


End file.
